short stories
by sakura2112
Summary: ok so i am a little bit in depression so these are a bunch of one shots of abused kids. if you don't like rape, suicide, abuse, or self harm of kids then don't read this. i'm just trying to vent what is in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura2112: hey guys. I've created a new story that has multiple short stories of kids. This is a warning if you don't like kids getting hurt or do self harm then you need to get off this. I'm kind of in a trouble situation in my head that will hopefully go away. Any way I need something to do to get it out of my head. And again these stories have rape, abuse, suicide, and self harm of kids.

The Angel

A little girl no older than 10 was swinging alone one freezing night. Tears were streaming down her pale face onto her tattered dress. She felt a presence behind her. She tensed thinking it was HIM but soon relaxed when she saw it was another man. He took a seat next to the girl on the other swing. She glanced at the man from the corner of her eye. He had chin length pure white hair and the light from the lamp post made it look like a halo surrounding his head. He looked at her and she stifled a gasp. His eyes were deep blue like the ocean. He smiled sweetly at her. She blushed and hid her face in her long dirty brown hair. She felt something strong but soft rest against her cheek. Her head was slowly pulled from her behind her hair to face the strange handsome man. He brushed his thumb under her eye to catch the leftover tears from before. He noticed a dark purple bruise around her left eye. He gently touched it making her flinch. Her light brown eyes widen in fear as a small whimper escaped her pale lips. He put his finger to her lips and said, "Do not worry little one. I will not harm you. Did you do this to yourself?" The little girl shook her head fast then winced again and looked down. "May I ask who did?" He said sweetly. She looked back up at him as fresh tears came to her eyes. The man was now kneeling in front of her, taking her small head gently in his large hands. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She shook her head. "It was HIM. HE was the one who did this to me." She said softly. Her voice wavered as she continued. "I can't stop HIM when HE does this." There was a silent pause then he asked, "Who is HE?" "I...I can't say because HE told me if I told anyone HE would kill me!" The man gently wiped her tears away from the bruised eye. He made her face him. "What if I told you that I could take you away from HIM? That I could take away the pain forever." She looked in his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "You can do that?" He nodded. She smiled as now joyful tears fell from her face. He wiped them again and stood from his crouched position holding out his hand. She gratefully took it and stood from the swing. He saw from the corner of his eye that she was wearing only a tattered white dress and she was barefoot. She had more bruises on her arms and legs as well as cuts. When she looked up at him she noticed that he was wearing an all white suit with only a black tie. "Whats wrong?" He asked her when he caught her staring. She blushed and mumbled something while looking down. He chuckled and leaned down to her level. "Could you repeat that?" She sheepishly looked up and said a bit louder, "You look like an angel." He smiled as they kept walking. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them, and the girl could hear the most beautiful sound that she has ever heard. She looked up at the man and gasped. He had two gorgeous white wings sprouting from his back. He looked down at the 10 year old and squeezed her hand. "That's because I am an angel." She smiled then her eyes widen in fear. "What about HIM? What if...!" "Do not be afraid sweet child. HE cannot harm you anymore, nor will HE harm another person." A motherly voice called out from the light. "Really?" The girl asked shyly. "Really." The angel said. She smiled brightly and squeezed the angel's hand signaling that she was ready to go. The little girl and the angel walked into the light and disappeared. The headlines for the news the next day said, "10 YEAR OLD GIRL FOUND DEAD IN LOCAL PARK. POLICE ARE SAYING THAT SHE DIED FROM HYPOTHERMIA AND WOUNDS FOUND ON THE BODY. POLICE HAVE IDENTIFIED THE 10 YEAR OLD TO BE ALICE HAWKINS, DAUGHTER OF MARK HAWKINS. POLICE LATER FOUND MARK HAWKINS DEAD IN HIS HOME FROM A BULLET TO THE HEAD." Alice smiled. "I'm finally free."


	2. Chapter 2

The Teddy Bear

A 5 year old boy sat on a window sill looking out a dusty old window. He was wearing a tattered white button up shirt and tan shorts that wasn't visible. He could hear his mother screaming downstairs as he clutched his worn out teddy bear to his chest. He squeezed his broken green eyes shut when he heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly the rusty door slammed open and he slowly turned his head to face the person in the doorway. A woman with wild fiery red hair was glaring at the young boy with her dark green hatred filled eyes. She was wearing a white tube top with a black plaid miniskirt and fishnet stockings. He could smell the alcohol radiating off of her and he knew that it had not been a good night for her. "You little brat! How many times have I told you to make dinner and clean the house? Huh? How many Fucking times have I told you?" tears streamed down his face as he looked at her. "I…I'm" "SHUT UP! It's too late to say you're sorry. You need to be punished, come here!" the boy shook his head, afraid to use his voice. The woman screamed in fury as she stomped up to the boy and grabbed his midnight black hair and dragged him down the stairs. The little boy was whimpering and crying begging her to stop while clutching the teddy bear tight. Instead she pulled harder leading him into the kitchen and threw him on the ground. She opened up a drawer and took out a butcher knife. The boy's eyes grew wide as he scooted backwards. "M…Momma" "QUIET!" she yelled. The knife trembled in her hands. "Why did you have to be born? It's your fault he left! You stupid child!" she swung her hand down. Blade met flesh as blood met wall. The boy screams as tears fell from his eyes. His mother pursed her lips. "Damn I missed. Oh Well~" she smiled and raised her hand to strike again, but something stopped her. The woman's eyes widen as she turned around to find a handsome young man griping her arm. "Alex" she breathed. Ales looked at his ex with murderous eyes. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" "I... I was just…" "You were what?" his shoulder length midnight black hair fell in one eye (kinda like Hatori from Fruits Basket). She dismissed the question and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her breasts against his chest. "I missed you. Why did you leave me?" Alex looked at her in disgust. "You bitch! The only reason I'm here is because I found out that I had a son and that you were abusing him! I came to take him away from you!" her eyes widen as she looked over at the dying boy holding the bear. She suddenly smiled. "You can't have him if he's Dead!" she grabbed the knife and lunged. "NO!" Alex yelled. "Hck…" the boy's eyes were wide as blood spurted from his mouth running down his chin. "SHIT!" he turned to his ex. "Mia what did you do?" he gently took the knife out of his son's stomach and threw it at Mia. The knife flew through the air and it lodged into her head. She fell dead to the ground and Alex ran back to his son's side. "I'm so sorry; I never knew that I had a son until two days ago. If I had known sooner I would have taken you away from her. You would have gotten to meet my wife and daughter. You would have been an older brother." Tears streamed down both of their faces. "Please forgive me….. I'm s…s… so sorry…!" He choked on his tears as his bright blue eyes looked into dull green ones. Tears of blood streamed down the boy's face as he lifted a small bloodied hand to his father's clean shaven face. The man's eyes widen. The boy smiled a weak smile. "I…f…for…give…yo…u." "Please tell me your name." the boy opened his mouth. "Al…" more blood came out of his mouth. "Alexander" Alex's eyes widen, and then he smiled while putting a hand on the boy's cheek. "What a wonderful name Alexander." The boy smiled. He looked down at his now bloody bear and held it out towards his father. "Please give this to my baby sister. I want her to have it." When his father nodded, still choking on his tears, he closed his eyes as his cold hand fell to the floor. His father put his forehead to his son's while clutching the bear and his little boy tightly to his chest. "I love you Alexander. I will always remember you, may you rest in peace" he whispered.


End file.
